This Phase III multicenter trial is designed to evaluate the efficacy, safety and tolerance of combination of HIVIG (administered during pregnancy and to the newborn within 12 hours of birth), and ZDV (administered intrapartum and to the newborn for 6 weeks following delivery), compared to IVIG and ZDV, administered similarly, for the reduction of HIV infection in infants born to HIV-infected women who are receiving ZDV during pregnancy for medical indications.